


The True Self

by PurseOwner



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom!Yu, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Excuse for smut, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers for Persona 4 Ending, Starts off sweet but then becomes wow, Top!Adachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseOwner/pseuds/PurseOwner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the investigation draws to a close, Yu comes to fear Adachi is the killer. He decides to confront Adachi before telling the team, which was a horrible mistake.</p>
<p>My first fic. I love AdachixYu and couldn't find enough, so I decided to write a shortish fic about them. Warning - Adachi is forceful, spirits are broken, and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think, because I'm really nervous about posting on here. Here goes nothing.

You couldn’t accept it. Couldn’t believe it. This was Adachi we were talking about, the goofy detective your father worked with. He was a police officer, of all things. He couldn’t be the one behind the case that had consumed your year. He couldn’t have killed anyone, right? As you stood outside in the cold, discussing the case with Naoto and Yosuke, you realized all signs pointed to him. Only Adachi made sense objectively. But you weren’t objective. You knew him, or felt that you did well enough to not incriminate him. At least not immediately. You decided to say nothing to Naoto for now, appear puzzled, and to visit Adachi later that night. It was all you could do – you couldn’t falsely accuse someone who you felt so close to, who made you feel so… You couldn’t do it. But you also needed to get some kind of evidence that it *wasn’t* him. You needed to justify protecting him. You just needed closure, wanted to talk to him before it was over, wanted to resolve your confusion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the last few months, you had come to know Adachi as a bumbling but sweet and trustworthy adult, despite him not being much older than you were. He seemed less like your uncle’s partner and more like your friend, as he always made sure to say hi, to start conversation, to smile your way. Somewhere along the way, you had begun to feel close to him, wanting to spend more time with him, wanting to get to know him better. You imagined going out to dinner with just him – watching movies with just him – and occasionally, although you would not admit it, you would think about kissing just him. Some nights you would find yourself alone, hand drifting down as you thought of his lopsided smile and fit frame. Imagining what it would be like to have him next to you, bodies close, exploring his chest, fingers working his shirt off, feeling him harden under your touch. You would rub yourself slowly as you envisioned his eyes darkening, overcome with lust, as he lowered to his knees and admired your length. Your hand would grasp tighter, move faster as you would almost see his tongue peek out, tasting you cautiously, sighing with approval. He would take your length inch by inch, soon with his lips near the base, pushing into his mouth rhythmically while he massaged you with his tongue. You would feel the end approach as he quickened his pace, swallowing around your cock, your hands finding his hair, thrusting desperately. You would accidently pull his hair and he would moan around your dick, pushing you over the edge. Both in fantasy and reality, you would release powerfully, and shortly after be overcome with confusion and guilt. As you cleaned up, you would try to push those thoughts out of your mind and promise to never think of Adachi that way again, only to do so the next night almost identically. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So you told Naoto you were stumped. She seemed to be stuck as well, and you went back inside with the rest of the team. You proposed that they all think hard about anyone else that could be the culprit, and you would as well. You made plans to meet again tomorrow night, which would be sufficient time to talk to Adachi and formulate a plan accordingly. As you parted ways with the rest of the group, you walked through the thick fog. You made your way towards the far bus stop, the same one you took to your daycare job, and the same one that led to Adachi’s apartment a couple of stops away. You thought about the evidence again, and with each review of it you felt an increasing amount of fear. Adachi. Who else could it be? But as you envisioned his face – smiling, warm, trustworthy, desirable – you once again did your best to dwell on anything but him. That had become your habit lately and you needed it now more than ever. The dim headlights gave little warning of the incoming bus – the fog had become so thick that it was hard to see more than a few feet ahead – but you climbed aboard, sitting in the second row. You played with your jacket zipper as the doors slowly closed, and you stared out the windows, seeing nothing but grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu arrives at Adachi and meets unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, almost abandoned this but decided to give it a real chance. We'll see how it goes.

         Dark and foreboding, the apartment complex did nothing to diminish your fears. A cement building with iron stairs, two floors of apartments all surrounding a small walkway that led to more housing and a sad, unmanaged pool. The fog had obscured much of the path but you knew your way well. Over the last few months you had made a habit of visiting Adachi, bringing him food and making sure he had enough to eat. He rarely cooked and you knew he couldn’t afford much (other than beer, since you could assume that’s where his paychecks really went) so you had given container after container of leftovers and packaged lunches to him. You hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but recalling the butterflies in your stomach with each visit, you remember your excitement and pride when presenting the food. Those feelings were now replaced with worry and confusion, as your fear grew as you climbed the stairs of the building, knowing he was likely about 20 feet away. Wishing a patra gem could help you now, you stood outside the door, fist ready to knock. You feel an incredible urge to walk away, feign ignorance, let the others make accusations. But you know, with all you have done in the name of searching the truth, you can’t give up now. So you softly knock on the door, half-hoping he’s already asleep, only to hear feet meeting hardwood floors. You ready yourself, trying to compose thoughts and form a plan, but coming up empty. You find your voice only to lose it immediately as Adachi opens the door slowly and adopts a curious smile. You should have ran.

  
         “Oh, um, hi Yu-kun. I wasn’t expecting you, ha ha.” Adachi rubs the back of his neck and lets his confusion show as he waits expectantly for some sort of explanation. You mouth has run dry and you are paralyzed. He shifts from foot to foot as he waits for a reply, and opens the door slightly further. You stutter and let out a weak hello as he begins to frown, conflict arising in his eyes and spreading across his face. “ Um, it’s kind of late, but do you want to come inside? It’s freezing out and…” He trails off, still unsure of your reasons or purpose. You nod quickly and he moves to allow you in. You heart is beating frantically and as Adachi offers to take your coat. You feel your pulse rate increase substantially as he helps you remove your jacket, gently touching your chest and shoulders while removing it. He offers you a quick smile as he puts on the tea kettle and gets out two mugs. You contemplate what to say as he moves around the kitchen, and you finally decide to sit in the living room, on his couch and wait for him to come over. After what feels like an hour, Adachi brings over two cups of green tea and sits down next to you. You feel overly warm as you feel the cushions shift under his weight, realizing how very close to you he is, and how nice his hands are as he slides your tea towards you. Long, slim fingers. Fingers that couldn’t kill anyone, you think. What are you doing here?

  
         “So, what brings you over? Seems like a rough night for travelling. Did something happen to Dojima-san, or do you need help?” Once again, you fall silent, looking at your hands as the play nervously with your shirt hem. Slowly you feel the need to speak overcome your nervousness and embarrassment, and looking up you almost lose your train of thought again as you see his face. (You always found him objectively attractive, although you had never thought too hard about it. Since you two began to become closer, it was just harder to ignore the way his eyes shined or how his smile made you feel special, most of all how his lips looked soft and full, as you wondered how they would feel and quickly suppressed that curiosity). You feel yourself flush as you begin to talk.

  
         “I needed to talk to you. I needed to ask you a question and it can’t wait.” Adachi’s eyes widened and he set down his mug, turning his body towards you. His hand found your knee and his face softened.

  
         “Of course. What’s up? Are you in trouble?” Worry painted his face as he leaned closer to you, his voice holding a soft, confiding tone as he seemed genuinely concerned. This wasn’t how you anticipated this talk going and you found it even harder to speak than before as his face hovered now less than a foot before yours. His hand had begun to trace soothing circles on your leg as you felt guilt creep in for suspecting him. You decide to forgo asking him about the murders, knowing it couldn’t be him and that it would only hurt his feelings. Unsure how to proceed, you tried to come up with some kind of excuse for your late and unannounced arrival. Your blush wouldn’t stop and Adachi leaned back slightly, uncertain of what to do. He talked quietly, looking away and harboring flushed cheeks of his own. “I, um. I wish you wouldn’t be so quiet. I’m not a mind reader, but you seem nervous. What is this really about?” With his last sentence, he turned towards you and you averted your gaze quickly. Adachi took his hand off of your knee and slowly, as not to scare you, placed it on your shoulder. He leaned in closer in an attempt to catch your eye, as your pulse began to beat at an intense pace and your face felt hotter than the sun.

  
          “It’s nothing, nevermind. I’m sorry for intruding.” You began to stand up, ready to bolt for the door, to leave all doubts behind as Adachi lost hold on your shoulder. You looked back at him and surprise began to spread across his face, only to be followed by a small, knowing smile. He stood up behind you, and gently grasped your hand as you started to move away.

  
         “Yu-kun. It’s okay. I think I understand.” He lightly tugged on your hand and you turned to fully face him, finding it hard to meet his gaze. You tried to contain your surprise at his words, wondering how he knew, and smiled more fully as you felt some of your anxiety melt away. Adachi understood. He was your good, close friend who knew how you thought and didn’t hold your suspicion against you. He pulled you closer as your blush spread, and his hand moved to your chin. Confused, you looked up at him, inquisitive and newly nervous. His cheeks turned an even brighter shade as he looked at your eyes, and nervously tilted your face up. Before you could process it, he leaned in and kissed you.


End file.
